Hope Winchester
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Hayley couldn't trust Rebekah enough to care for Hope and go on the run, so she turns to a pair of hunters that saved her life a few years back. Even with the possibility of Hope growing up in the world of hunting, it's a risk Hayley is willing to take- handing Hope to be raised Dean and Sam Winchester. What other problems could possibly occur? Besides the fact of the annual demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've had this idea since forever and I've finally decided to post it. I haven't really done many Supernatural fanfiction, only like one other crossover. That's it really, so I'm going to try to keep characters in character. If I do make them a little OC please tell me so I can fix it.**

**This story is following the plots ((a little)), but it's really just a free falling fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**This is the first story/crossover done like this. Date posted, **August 8, 2014**. **

* * *

**Hope Winchester**

**Prologue**

* * *

_June 11, 2010_

_The moon was high in the night sky, everything was quiet. Crickets played their tunes as the nocturnal animals prowled for their pray as others ran. The woods were dark, difficult to see. Inside those woods laid a pack of wolves, dead. They were killed easily, since this pack was pretty small. Five wolves, but one got away and was now being perused. _

_Sixteen year old Hayley Marshall ran blindly through the woods as someone chased after her, shooting darts full of wolfs bane. A few were in her arm, but adrenaline ran high and Hayley feared getting caught. A hunter was something Hayley never came across with, and not once was someone ever trying to deliberately kill her the way this person was. Hayley was in Mississippi where she heard about some pack of wolves, but they weren't like her. Hayley quickly found that out when they touched silver that they burned, not her though. The hunter probably thought she was one of the pack._

"_Here wolfy wolfy." A male's voice taunted, whistling like some idiot. Hayley rolled her eyes as she held her breath. She was hiding behind some large oak tree trunk as a flashlight looked for movement._

"_It's not as if it will respond to that Dean." This voice sounded more mature, and was annoyed. _

_The other male, Dean, scoffed, "Come on out, and I promise we'll kill you nice and fast."_

_Hayley closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She wasn't going to get out of here alive if she stood there waiting for them to find her. If she tried to run for it, she could possibly make it of die trying, so that's exactly what Hayley did. Bolting from her hiding spot once the flashlight went past her, Hayley made a mad dash. In the distance she heard that gun shot, and she felt the dart hit her, and she felt herself fall onto the moist ground. Groaning in pain, Hayley watched as two pair of shoes approached her in the eerie darkness. _

"_Dean, she looks only about sixteen. You can't kill her." _

"_Sam, stop being soft. She was a part of a pack that killed at least five people." Dean snapped and the taller male, Sam._

_Haley coughed, "Please, don't kill me. I wasn't a part of a pack. I never was."_

_Dean narrowed his eyes at her, pointing a gun at her head. It made Hayley freeze on the spot as tears sprung to her brown eyes. Yeah, this was defiantly the end of her. She would never know who her parents were or where she came from. Her life questions will never be answered because this man, Dean, was about to end her life with a bullet._

"_Then where are you from?" Dean interrogated. _

"_I don't know. That's what I'm looking for. All my life I never knew my mother or father and I was looking for them. Where I was from." Hayley explained._

_Sam somehow believed her, there was something about the sixteen year old. "Which was why you were here. Inspecting the pack to see if they were yours."_

"_Something like that." Hayley nodded. "I didn't mean any harm, honestly."_

_Sam turned towards his elder brother, pushing Dean's arm down and offering Hayley a hand to get up. Dean gave him a look, questioning what the hell he was doing. Hayley took Sam's hand and pulled herself up. Sam was expecting Hayley to try to run again, she was a sixteen year old girl who was in this world alone, and as a werewolf. _

"_Well it seems like Sammy boy here thinks your good enough to live." Dean sneered, rolling his eyes._

_Hayley narrowed her eyes at Dean, classifying him as an asshole. Sighing she smiled at Sam with a nod, "Thanks Sam, it means a lot."_

_Sam nodded, "We didn't catch your name."_

"_Hayley. Hayley Marshall." Hayley looked around and looked at the two hunters. "Can I go?"_

"_Yeah." Dean sighed. "You don't seem dangerous or the type to eat hearts or people."_

_Hayley raised an eyebrow, "Stereotyping werewolves now? We don't eat hearts or people. Sorry, at least I don't or my kind doesn't."_

_Both brothers stared at Hayley and began to question what she meant. That's when Hayley spent the next few days with the Winchester brothers, explaining the differences of her werewolves and vampires. They told her about the world full of demons and other supernatural creatures she had no clue even existed. It was kind scary._

Hayley Marshall carried the pink bundle in her arms, cooing at the baby girl. It broke her heart that she had to drink her daughters blood to turn into a hybrid, because what kind of mother drinks the blood of her own child? Hope was only a few days old, but with the rising dangers of the witches and werewolves plus a dead Original witch and a resurrection Original hunter, well home wasn't exactly safe for a baby. Right now everyone believed the baby was dead and Marcel killed her, which was how it was going to stay.

Lately everything has been hectic for the new hybrid mother. Yes hybrid. The witches of New Orleans made Hayley go into labor, killing her as she held her new born daughter for the first time. Of course Klaus came and tried to save her, but the witches were to powerful. That stupid Monique slit her throat, but unknowingly to everyone she had hybrid blood in her due to the birth of Hope. Shortly after, Hayley had woken alone and angry. She wanted to find her daughter, to get her back. Easily, Hayley had tracked Hope down in the cemetery the witches used, finding Elijah and Klaus there trying to save the baby. They were surprised to see her alive, but glad nothing less. Together, they killed the witches and with the help of Marcel- saved Hope.

Now, Hayley overheard Klaus talking about giving Hope over to Rebekah temporarily but for some strange reason, Hayley didn't want that. What if Mikael found out Rebekah was hiding Hope and went after her daughter? No, Hayley didn't want that or the witches tracking Hope down with spells.

"_Sometimes there are ways to hide from witches. Hunters are good and staying in the background and laying low Hayley. If you ever need help, you can come to Sammy or me. Hell, Bobby too."_

Hayley remembered Dean's words, and she knew right then and there where her daughter was going for protection. She met Bobby once, and he was an okay guy, but she trusted them to take care of her daughter. Then Hayley had Hope's bag packed, tucking the letter in before she hopped into a car and drove off in the dead of night while Elijah and Klaus discussed to Marcel their plan. As she drove, Hayley grabbed her phone and scrolled through the contacts- finding Sam's knowing there was more of a chance he'd answer than Dean.

_Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?" _ Sam answered, sounding as if he had been asleep. Oops.

"Sam? It's Hayley. Can I know where you're at? I need a favor." Hayley said, speeding down the empty road.

"_Hayley? It's been awhile but sure. Me and Dean are in some town right outside Kansas. Can I ask what this favor is?" _Sam asked, sounding wide awake now.

"Sam, it's a lot to explain. I will once we get there." Hayley says, ending the call and speeding towards Kansas.

It took about a day and a half to reach Kansas all together for Hayley. She constantly had to ignore phone calls and text messages from Klaus and Elijah who were worried about her and Hope. Once she returns to New Orleans, Hayley would explain because of she told Klaus now he'd try to get her to bring Hope back and away from these strangers. Only they weren't strangers to Hayley at least, she trusted the Winchester brothers enough to protect Hope. Even though, once she returned home in the French Quarter, Hayley was going to get chewed out.

Hayley contemplate running away with Hope as she leaned against her car, technically Klaus's car, as she waited for the brothers to show up. Hayley held Hope in her arms in the back of a dinner in the town the Winchester brothers were currently in. Sam texted her and told her to meet them here.

"It's going to be okay baby girl." Hayley smiled down to her daughter, who stared up at her with curious blue eyes. Tears were in Hayley's brown eyes. "You're going to be safe, have people who can take care of you. It may not be a very stable environment, but you'll have a better chance surviving with them. Home isn't safe, not now- but it will be. I swear to god it will be even if me and your father have to make it rain blood."

Distantly Hayley heard a car pull up and heard Dean whisper, "_She better not be asking us to babysit."_

Ignoring them Hayley continues talking to Hope, "You're father wanted you to go with Aunt Rebekah, but I feel like you'll be found to easily even with the witches help. I hate those witches, after everything they've done Hope. I want you to be safe, that's all I ever wanted. I want someone to fight for you and tell you they love you. I promise one day we will reunite."

"Hayley." Sam called, causing the hybrid to look up. She noticed someone new, in a trench coat. It made Hayley tense up, and Sam saw that. "It's okay Hayley, that's our friend Castiel."

Hayley was about to reply but Castiel spoke first, "That child isn't human. I can't decipher what it is exactly. Werewolf, or vampire or witch?"

"She's a hybrid." Hayley spoke gently. "This is my daughter Hope, and she's all of the above."

Dean tensed up, "It's a monster?"

Hayley growled, eyes turning yellow mixed with red and her fangs coming out, causing the Winchester brothers to pull out their weapons. This wasn't the Hayley they had known, because she didn't come with the fangs.

"What are you Hayley?" Sam questioned.

"A hybrid." Hayley said, calming herself down before Hope fussed. "I had a one night stand with the Original Hybrid. It got me pregnant and I had Hope, but Hope is wanted dead back home. The day I had her, witches slit my throat and took Hope, trying to sacrifice her for power."

"If you died, how are you even here?" Dean inquired, putting his weapon down. "I mean I understand that your type of vampires have to turn humans into vampires but feeding their blood and snapping necks, but you?"

Hayley smiled sadly, "I died with Hope's blood in me, and since she's a hybrid- I turned." She deliberately left out the part of having to drink her own daughter's blood. "That's why I'm here Sam, Dean. Our home isn't safe for her right now, and until we can eliminate the threat- Hope needs to be hidden. Hope needs to be protected."

"You realize how stupid this idea is right?" Dean curtly asks. "You're coming to a pair of hunters, asking us to hide some hybrid baby that is wanted by other supernatural. We are constantly around the dangers of the supernatural. We move constantly and she's just a baby Hayley. This isn't the life you want for your daughter."

Hayley narrowed her eyes, "You think if I had another choice I wouldn't take it? Sure I had Rebekah to take Hope, but she'll be figured out. With you and Sam, you're always constantly moving. I know Hope will not have a stable home, but it's better than raising her in a war zone where her own grandparents want to kill her for power or to show who is stronger. It beats having Hope exposed to those dangers of life and death at a young age. I didn't come here to put a burden on you both; I came here because I fear my daughter's life. I came here because I thought that you both could protect her better than anyone else despite the dangers you face daily. I'd rather her face those demons than the ones at home." Hayley took a deep breath and turned on her heel. "You know what, never mind. I shouldn't have come."

Dean glanced at Sam who glanced at Castiel. All silently conversing before Sam nodded to Dean. Sam understood why Hayley came out here, to them of all people. The new hybrid was worried about her daughter's life that was endangered and the last thing anyone would expect the baby to be was a pair of hunter brothers and an angel of the Lord. Even if she was supernatural, Hayley was begging for them to take her daughter. That's the all the new mother wanted, her child's survival.

"Wait." Dean called, getting the mother to turn towards the elder Winchester. "What would be the story if we do take her off your hands for now Hayley?"

Hayley looked down at the baby and smiled slightly, "Since you're the older one Dean, she's the outcome of a one night stand you had with a woman you didn't know was a werewolf since Hope is a werewolf. You'll pose as her father, and Sam as her uncle. That other guy seems close with you both so he'll pose as another uncle. Her mother died in child birth, but contacted you beforehand. You couldn't leave a baby alone, so you went and retrieved her. Since then you've raised her, and renamed her Hope Winchester."

Dean smiled slightly, "Hope Winchester?"

Hayley let out a strangled laugh and nodded, "Yeah, not the name I ever imagined for her. Her bag is in the car along with her car seat." Hayley walked closer towards Dean as Sam went to retrieve Hope's things. "Thank you Dean. When it's safe for her to return home, I'll call. Also, there is a letter in her bag. I want you to give her that letter when she is old enough to understand. You and Sam can read the letter so you understand what I want for her, but please reseal it after."

Dean watched how Hayley never took her eyes off the baby, and knew how hard this must be. "I promise we'll take care of her Hayley. We'll help her all that we can and will protect her."

Hayley nodded. "Thank you." Hayley whispered, tears pooling in her eyes as she kissed Hope's forehead. "I love you baby girl. Please stay safe, be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you- happiness. Look at this world with clear, untainted eyes and see the beauty of this world." Hayley looked up and meet Dean's green eyes. "Take care of her."

Hayley savored that one last moment she held holding her baby girl. The next time she see Hope, she'll most likely be grown. Hope won't stay small forever and Hayley would miss out on her baby's life. Her first steps, first words, kissing her knee when she falls- missing out on everything. Perhaps that's why this was so hard, handing her to Dean and watching the elder hunter's green eyes soften up she looked down at Hope. That's when Hayley knew for sure Hope would stay safe.

"Hope will stay safe." Dean promised.

Hayley smiled, taking one last glance at that baby that looked at her with confused blue eyes. "I'm sorry." Hayley whispered, kissing Hope's head one last time. "I love you." Then Hayley was off walking to her car and getting in. One last look in the review mirror and then Hayley was off, speeding down the road with tears in her eyes.

Sam sighed, knowing this was hard for Hayley but he still went to Dean, followed by Castiel and curiously glanced at the baby girl who giggled at Sam. Sam already knew she had Dean wrapped around her finger, seeing as Dean wouldn't let anyone hold her.

"Welcome to this dysfunctional family Hope." Dean grinned at the baby girl in his arms.

* * *

**This was certainly fun to type! Thank you to those who read this, it means the world. I hope you all liked this. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Who should Hope be more like? Dean or Sam? **

**The next few chapters will be with baby Hope and progress by skipping a few years.**

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: Whitmore

**Hope Winchester**

**Chapter One**

**Whitmore**

* * *

"_I don't get how people actually do this." Dean groans as he desperately tried to quiet down a crying Hope. People had begun to stare in the store at them, and Dean couldn't get her to quiet down no matter how many times he rocked her. _

_Sam gave his brother a look, "Try to sing her a lullaby."_

_Instead of trying, Dean shot Sam an incredulous look, as if he couldn't believe that the idea could have left past Sam's lips. Dean would do anything to calm Hope down, but singing a lullaby was out of the question. Hell, Dean didn't even know any lullabies to begin with, but it wouldn't surprise Dean if his younger brother knew lullabies. Knowing Sam, he'd probably already made a mixtape of different lullabies._

"_No, no, and did I mention I said no?" Dean replies sharply as he rocked Hope back and forth. "I am not singing a damn lullaby!"_

"_Well you aren't helping either Dean!" Sam snapped, rubbing his temples. "At least get her to stop crying Dean. You can do that much right?"_

_Dean sighed, "I'm trying!"_

_Sam ignored Dean as he pushed the basket and continued to load up on baby items. Diapers, bottles, pacifiers, clothing, formula and toys- he loaded up the basket. Dean was still trying to calm Hope down, unaware of a women watching them. She was an older woman, with long dark hair and brown eyes that were calm and blued onto Hope. A smile was plastered onto her face as she approached Dean with a kind aura. _

"_I can help you if you like sir." _

_Dean looked up at the women, who watched Dean with an amused gaze. Dean felt uneasy, but without his consent, the women had already reached out for Hope, taking her out of his arms and cradling her in her own arms. Not even a minute later, Hope's crying ceased into quietness. Dean stood there, frowning and pondering at what he was doing wrong. "You're doing just fine; it's obvious you're quite new to this."_

"_I am." Dean sighed. "She wouldn't stop crying and I tried everything."_

"_Babies can sense when you're nervous or afraid. She must have sensed your fear for babies." The women laughed. "She'll warm up to you, and you'll warm up to her. All you need to do is care for her and give her love, and if you do that then she'll be a happy baby. Relax when you hold her and stop being so tense."_

"_What's your name?" Dean asked, watching Hope._

"_Delilah, I work at the hospital in the nursery." She smiled. "What's her name?"_

_Dean smiled slightly, moving to take the baby girl from Delilah's arms when seeing Sam was ready to pay. "Her name is Hope. Thank you for your help Delilah."_

"_Good luck with your baby- may she stay safe and happy." Delilah smiles, her words having a double meaning that Dean sensed. _

"_Thanks." Dean says, quickly leaving with Hope and Sam into the parking lot._

_Sam smiled at his elder brother and the baby in his arms. "Finally stopped crying I see."_

_Dean nodded, carefully placing Hope into her car seat and buckling her in. She was now asleep and Dean wished she stayed asleep for at least a couple hours. After placing all the bags into the trunk, Sam slipped into the seat next to Hope, deciding to stay with her in the back as Dean drove to the next town to find a motel and their next case._

"_I don't think its safe Dean. We have a baby on board." Sam said, caution in his voice._

_Dean groaned, "Please don't tell me you bought that window sticker. I don't need that shit on my car windows."_

"_I thought about it." Sam admitted. "Then I decided against it because all our enemies don't need to know we have a baby in the car. I just don't think it's safe to hunt with a baby."_

"_We can have Cas babysit." Dean offered. "Or a local."_

"_I don't trust locals with her." Sam disagreed._

"_Careful Sammy, you're starting to sound like a mother." Dean chuckled. "Don't worry about it right now Sam, everything will work its way out."_

"_I hope so." Sam sighed._

* * *

**Seventeen Years Later**

_Dear whoever, _

_When I'm asked what I wanted to be when I grew up, I honestly never had a clue to that answer. I had ideas, dreams even. I could be a doctor, or a lawyer, or even an artist, but in reality- I could never be one of those. I knew that answer by the age of five. When asked about how I felt about becoming a doctor, I replied with rejection to the idea. Though when I allowed my mind to wonder, I liked music. Perhaps I got that from my father who constantly blasted his music in the impala. I enjoyed music, and that was because of dad- but I'd never admit that out loud. _

_Dad is strict; he gives me a curfew of seven o'clock if I was even allowed outside the motel room or the impala. I didn't go to a public school, in fact I was home schooled- that was due to the fact that we were constantly on the road. Uncle Sam educates me in the proper dynamic of a regular high school class while Dad educated me in the art of hunting- the family business. Oh, and I wasn't allowed to date, go figure. Growing up Dad never told me any fairy tales, instead I got the whole 'there is evil out there' and the 'you need to learn what they are'. One story was my Grandma Mary's death by the yellowed eye demon, or how Uncle Sam was feed demon blood. Lovely bedtime stories that use to give me nightmares. But I suppose in the end they served their purpose-"_

"Hope!" Dean yelled, ripping the ear bud out of Hope's ear that was blasting away music at full blast.

"What the hell!?" Hope yelled in response, slamming her journal shut before her father's prying eyes could read the contents.

"I've been calling you for the past hour. I was worried that something happened." Dean says more calmly, his green eyes glancing at the leather bound journal that he was forbidden to ever touch. Apparently, according to Sam, touching the leather bound journal was a violation to Hope's privacy. To Dean, it was simply getting to understand what Hope thought. The teenager was a little more on the troublesome side, seeing as she was always stuck in a motel room, but it kept her safe.

"Well maybe I didn't feel like talking." Hope snapped, rolling her brilliant blue eyes. "Maybe I'm tired of being deprived of the right to open the damn window, or sitting outside, or actually socializing!"

"Hope you know why you can't do those things." Dean said a little more softly.

Hope rolled her eyes yet again, changing her tone of voice more mocking, "Because you're _special_ Hope. Socializing will _kill_ you and who needs fresh air when you have _cable_." Hope stopped her mocking tone and gave her father a serious look. "Cable here is crap, or at any motel we go to for that matter. I _hate_ it here!"

"You get what you get." Dean remarked, rolling his eyes this time. "And don't throw a fit."

"Here we go again." Sam sighed from his spot by the door way.

Hope's blue eyes sparkles with the new challenge, "Oh you haven't seen a fit yet daddy. Trust me." Then a lamp flew right past Dean's head, the air surrounding the three grew cold and the electricity kept flickering on and off.

"Hope no using magic!" Dean scolded.

"Why not? All I can really do is practice my magic or do _math_. I think we both know what's more fun out of those two." Hope sassed.

"Dean she's right you know. In a few months she'll be seventeen. You can't keep her locked up inside a motel room all her life." Sam tried to reason, siding with Hope- who grinned in triumph.

"I sure as hell can try!" Dean scowled.

Hope's lips turned into a pout, her blue eyes turning soft. "Please daddy? I promise to listen to your rules, I just want out. I want to hunt with you and Uncle Sam! I'm smarter than you think!"

Dean fought her puppy dog look, but Sam knew he was a goner. Hope got whatever she wanted every time she pulled that look, and he knew she'd get her liberation pass in a matter of seconds. Dean sighed a few minutes later, "Fine Hope. You can help on hunts, but you have to listen to me, Sam, and Castiel! You have to behave."

"I'm not a dog. I know how to behave." Hope snickered.

"Are you sure? You sure do act like a bitch sometimes." Dean joked, earning a glare from his daughter.

"Jerk." Hope muttered, walking past him and throwing herself onto one of the motel beds.

"Bitch." Dean replied happily.

"Love ya dad." Hope said from the pillow.

"Love you too Hope." Dean said, glancing at Sam who smiled at Hope.

Seventeen years ago, it's hard to believe still that they actually raised Hope into a good person while hunting and being on the road. Dean knew all too well that Hope was lonely most days, but he'd rather her be lonely and hate him than go out and meet the wrong person. Someone who would want to hurt her. When Dean first held Hope, he tried not to get attached to the girl- knowing one day she'd find out the truth. Then she started to walk, started to call him _daddy_. That got Dean right there, he got attached. He saw Hope has his daughter, blood or not.

Dean remembered when he taught Hope to call Sam _mommy_. Sam had been upset, but eventually got Hope to call him Uncle Sammy or Sam. When Castiel first held Hope as a baby, he had been fascinated by the small human girl. Even if Hayley said Hope was a hybrid, Castiel confirmed after observation that Hope was fully human, even if she was a witch. Sam then pieced together that Hope would only become a werewolf if she killed a human- which was why Dean was more hesitant on letting Hope join in on hunts.

Now, seventeen years later, Dean and Sam had a seventeen year old fully trained witch and hunter. Personally she dealt with a lot of bullshit, when Dean was drunk, or when Sam had problems with himself. Castiel had taught Hope how to contain her magic, even locating grimores around the world and bringing them to her. Even with their drama's, Hope never once met a demon, never had to face other supernatural creatures. They'd done good.

"That's weird." Hope muttered, looking out the window. Dean and Sam followed her gaze, finding crows circling the parking lot, cawing rather loudly. Quickly Sam moved and shut the blinds.

"It's never good when crows band together." Dean said aloud, earning looks from Sam and Hope that said _no-shit _.

"You didn't attract them did you H?" Dean asked.

"No." Hope shook her head. "I didn't."

"Maybe your magic attracted them?" Sam offered.

Hope gave her uncle an annoyed look, "It hate crows. I hate birds in general. Why the hell would I summon crows?" Hope furrowed her eyes brows, ignoring Dean when he said to watch her tone. Instead she went to the window and peeked through one blind, watching the crows.

"Hope get away from the window." Dean demanded, but the seventeen year old ignored him.

Sam nudged his brother, shaking his head and glancing at his niece. "What do you notice Hope? You seem like you noticed something."

"I sense magic." Hope said after a moment of silence, tilting her head to the side- causing her brown hair to shift. "It seems familiar somehow. Searching for something."

"Hope grab your bags." Dean snapped suddenly, pulling Hope's thoughts back into reality. She felt the danger, this presences wasn't a friend.

In less than five minutes Hope had her things in her single duffel bag, seeing as she didn't have much to begin with. Her hoodie was pulled over her head, hiding her face like she was taught to do when these situations occurred. Quickly, being guarded by Sam, she made it to the back of the impala with her dad and uncle getting into the front.

Hope took a risk, lifting her gaze up to look out the window as Dean put the car in a sudden reverse. Hope gasped, a pounding headache in her mind. Suddenly the gears shifted in the impala, the car speeding up. Hope wanted out of here, and quickly. Using her magic, Hope rolled the impala's windows up and locked the doors as crows began to fly into to the car.

"Dean, slow down!" Sam yelled, seeing a women in the road.

"I can't! It's like this damn car got its own mind!" Dean shouted back, trying to press the breaks but the pedal wouldn't budge.

Hope's blue eyes narrowed in on the women. Danger. Hope didn't hesitate, using her magic to press the gas pedal harder but right when Hope was about hit the women she disappeared. Hope huffed in annoyance, still going at the high speed for another minute or two before bringing the car to a stop.

"What the hell?" Dean questioned as the car shut down.

"Stop worrying about the car. What about the women that disappeared in the middle of the street?" Sam said seriously.

"She was a witch." Hope muttered, looking out the side window again.

"Was it you who was driving?" Sam asked Hope in awe, neither male really seeing Hope use magic to this content.

"We needed to get out of there. Dad would have hesitated with the women in the middle of the road." Hope shrugged.

"Don't use your magic to control my baby!" Dean yelled, complaining about his poor car and apologizing for Hope.

Hope tsked, rolling her blue eyes and pouted, "I thought I was your baby."

Dean chuckled, "My baby girl."

Hope smiled slightly, using her magic to turn on the radio. Dean drove in silence, Sam reading the newspaper as he looked for a case, and Hope just sat in the back feeling as lonely as ever. Sure the teenager had her father and her uncle and that alone made her content. Though, Hope sometimes found herself envious of teens that had friends. She wished her had someone her age sometimes, but she knew that was asking for too much.

"There's a case in Virginia. A small college town called Whitmore. There was a death that was ruled out as suicide, but the body was found drained of blood." Sam said.

"It's close and sounds like a vampire. Seems easy enough." Dean agreed, getting on the freeway.

* * *

In New Orleans the death rates had gone up in the past seventeen years. Most of these death occurred in the Mikaelson Estate. Inside there was a man, a father who lost his child- and never found a way to heal. Klaus never forgave Hayley for what she did, and no one blamed him- not even the women who caused his pain.

Klaus hardly left his room, and when he did he wasn't the loving brother he had started to become throughout Hayley's pregnancy. Klaus was a killer, he'd anyone who looked at him the wrong away- even if they weren't looking at him. Elijah had reassured Cami, the local human who Davina helped kept young with her magic, that Klaus had his anger, grief, and pain all bottled in. It was only a matter of time now that Klaus snapped.

This all started on that night.

_Yelling and shouting resonated within the French Quarter, which wasn't unusual. Only this time it was much more personal, much angrier, much more betrayal. It was a cold night; the streets of New Orleans seemed to be dead of any life. The lights on the streets were a dull glow that illuminated the shadows, and all was silent- except for the argument that was being held in the Mikaelson Estate. _

_The argument started when Hayley returned distraught and empty handed. Hope being nowhere in sight was the first thing Klaus and Elijah noticed when she returned, and automatically a thousand worse case scenarios filtered through the two original vampire's heads. Hayley wouldn't answer their questions at first, not until Elijah had set a gentle hand on her shoulder, asking her once last time before the hybrid mother broke down into sobs and apologizes. It confused them at first, until it dawned on Klaus that Hayley had made a choice on her own, that it was her fault his daughter was gone. _

"_Where is she Hayley?" Klaus asked calmly, but got no answer. In those silent seconds Klaus grew angrier until her roared once again, __**"Where is she Hayley!"**_

_Hayley sucked in a breath of air, looking up at Klaus and Elijah with such pained eyes. Rebekah chose that second to enter the room, curious to what the entire ruckus was about. Though all amusement and curiosity left her eyes when she took in the sight before her- an angry Klaus, an upset Hayley, a disbelieving Elijah, and no Hope. _

"_I couldn't let you give her to Rebekah." Hayley whispered before finding her voice. "I couldn't risk Hope with Rebekah, because what if she was found Klaus? What if Rebekah was tracked down and Hope was taken or worse- killed?"_

"_That doesn't answer the question of where she is Hayley." Elijah speaks up._

_Hayley's brown eyes shift down to the floor before meeting Elijah's waiting gaze, "When I was sixteen I was a mess. I had no family, no parents- I was desperate to find where I came from so I tracked down various werewolf packs, and there was one in particular- a different type of werewolf that turned a person with a bite. I got caught by two hunters, who killed this pack and spared my life after I told them what I was and how my species worked. They were the only people I could depend on."_

_Klaus's blue eyes shinned bright with betrayal, "Please do not tell me you did what I think you did Hayley."_

"_These hunters know how to keep a low profile, to hide someone from witches, from other things that go bump in the night. They know how to protect someone!" Hayley answered in a strangled yell, confirming the three originals suspicion. _

"_**You had no right**__!" Klaus seethed, throwing a vase at the wall beside Hayley's head, causing her to flinch._

"_She's my daughter Klaus! I know what is best for her!" Hayley shouted back, her vampire façade momentarily peeking out._

_Klaus snarled, "She is __**our**__ daughter, if I need to remind you of that as well. You had no right to make this choice on your own!"_

"_You think it was easy? To give up our daughter, my baby girl, to them? To anyone for that matter? All I want is her in my arms, to hold her, to rock her, to nurse and mother her, but I can't. She isn't safe in her own home, and it is because of this stupid family's century old feud! How is that fair Klaus!?" Hayley cried._

"_Hayley-" Klaus started but the female hybrid wasn't done yet._

"_Yes Klaus I know I should have consulted you in the choice, and yes I know I was wrong and I'm sorry! But it was a choice I had a second to make, barley enough time to blink, and I knew already that she would be better off with these hunters. Two brothers who grew up in the hunter's life, who are lenient on the supernatural, who could not only protect her but teach her how to survive. So yes Klaus, I chose my daughter's safety in a choice of a second, and I made that choice without you. I'm sorry Klaus." Hayley ended her rant in a whisper, and in that second her legs buckled and she was sent to her knees. Her sobs ripped through her chest, anguished cries of a mother for her child._

_Rebekah sent Klaus a look, but his face was void of any emotion. In the next minute Klaus frowned at Hayley, opened his mouth to say something- shook his head and left the room. Elijah shared one look with his sister, nodding and going after Klaus as Rebekah went over to Hayley's side and wrapped her arms around the grieving mother._

"_It's going to be okay love." Rebekah whispered._

"_He hates me even more Rebekah. I sent my daughter away. I'm already a horrible mother and person." Hayley whimpered._

_Rebekah only shook her head, "That's where you are wrong Hayley. You were stupid enough to make this choice on your own without consulting anyone, but strong enough to make the choice nothing less. It isn't easy for a mother to give up her child alone, but you made a sacrifice in order to protect Hope."_

_Hayley glances up at Rebekah, "Do you hate me for not choosing you?"_

"_Of course not, I see where you were coming from. Of course it stung a bit, but I understand your choice. I may not be happy about it, but I respect and understand the meaning behind it- so does Elijah. As for Nik, he's hurting Hayley. He feels betrayed and is grieving for his daughter too now. Give him some time, and he will eventually come around." Rebekah said, running her hand through Hayley's brown locks. _

Instead Klaus never came around. He never looked at Hayley the same way, spoke to her in rude manners and snickered every time she walked into a room. Enough was enough for the hybrid mother, and soon enough she moved into the Bayou- becoming close to the Crescent Wolf pack. Klaus couldn't really care much for her choices anymore.

Klaus often sat in the room that once use to be the nursery for Hope, but he removed all the furniture. He redecorated the room, keeping the chandelier but getting new bedding and dressers. Elijah had helped as well, understanding the hope that Klaus had deep down that his daughter would one day return home to this very room.

"Nik." Rebekah said softly. "Elijah wants to discuss our problem with mother and father, about how we are going to deal with them and Davina."

Klaus never looked away from the window, but a wolfish smirk was on his lips, "We'll kill them of course."

"Even Davina?" Rebekah asked, her disapproval evident in her voice.

Klaus turned towards his sister, a dark glint in his eyes, "The girl should have never gotten into our family affairs. Come now sister, I believe Elijah is waiting."

* * *

The car ride was shorter than expected to Hope, probably because she fell asleep sometime along the way. When she woke up, Hope noticed she was in a bed. A sigh escaped her lips, another town another motel. Glancing around Hope realized she was alone, then turned around and nearly had a heart attack.

"Cas!" Hope whined. "I told you not to do that to me! You nearly killed me."

Castiel frowned, "I highly doubt a being like you could die from being frightened."

Hope frowned now in return. "What do you mean Cas?"

Castiel shook his head and smiled, "You are a witch, and a powerful one at that."

Hope laughed and scratched the back of her neck, "Not _that_ good Cas. Anyway, where did my dad and Sam go?"

Castiel thought for a moment, "They went to the morgue I believe to see the body of the girl. Then they were heading to the local dinner, they asked me to tell you to meet them there."

Hope's blue eyes widen in surprise, but a smile quickly spread across her lips. They had been serious about not keeping her in the damn motel, but she would have probably sneak out. It was rare they came to a college town. With a quick thanks to the angel, Hope left the motel room in a heartbeat- ready to explore this town.

Of course Hope would have gone to the dinner, but Hope wanted to see if there was a book store here. She was getting tired of both her father's music and the radio's, plus her Uncle Sam's books were sometimes depressing. After some searching, Hope found a book store near the college campus. It took some debating, but her want overran her sense.

Hope had easily spent a half hour in the book store, looking at comic and different novels. She was tired of reading her grandfather's journal over and over again. She learned about the other species of the supernatural, and now all she wanted was to throw herself into a fictional world were love was something welcomed instead of the harsh reality of death.

"Hayley, is that you?" A man asked, touching Hope's shoulder.

Hope pivoted, grabbing the man's wrist and quickly twisting it off of her life her dad taught her. The man stared at her with wide eyes, wincing slightly at her grip. Realizing he was in pain, Hope release his wrist. It was a natural reaction.

"Sorry about that." Hope said with a small apologetic smile. "I don't like people touching me too much."

"I can see that." He chuckled, staring at her still before shaking his head. "You just remind me a lot of an old friend. I thought you were her from behind."

Hope raised an eyebrow and shook her head with a small smile still etched into place, "I can guarantee you that I know no Hayley."

He nodded, watching the mischief twinkle in her blue orbs. Such familiarity. "Name's Tyler Lockwood."

Hope smiled, watching as he out stretched his hand. "Hope Montgomery. Nice to meet you."

Hope went with an easy alias, grasping Tyler's hand in a hand shake. Immediately she felt cold, like death had washed over her as pain exploded in her bones. Tyler noticed her wince; watching as she quickly retracted her hand from his.

"It was nice meeting you Tyler, but I need to get going." Hope said, ready to leave this strange guy. She got a weird vibe.

"Wait, Hope." Tyler called, something bugging him about her.

Hope slightly paused and glanced at him, "What?"

"Will I see you around?" Tyler asked.

Hope shrugged, not being able to keep the wolfish smile off her lips, "You never know."

Then she was off, her books long forgotten as she rushed off to the dinner where her father and uncle were at, not looking very happy when she walked in. Somehow Hope had easily memorized this town, seeing how she knew where this place was at. Her slightly good mood was short lived when Dean started talking.

"Where the hell were you at?" Dean asked with mix worry and anger. "We give you some freedom and you abuse it!"

Hope sighed, "I went to the book store and I lost track of time."

Sam raised an eyebrow, " I see no books."

Hope shrugged, "There was nothing good there. Most of the books where college text books for different course."

Hope notice how her uncle and father shifted in their seats. Her blue eyes narrowed at them in question. "What happened at the morgue?"

"Looks like a vampire case." Sam admitted.

Dean looked at Hope with a serious expression, "You wanted to help on a case, and I think for this one we need you on the inside."

Hope raised an eyebrow, "Inside of what?"

Sam pushed a paper towards her, which Hope took in confusion. "A class schedule?"

Dean grinned, "Looks like my baby girl is all grown up! Pack your bags Hope, you're going to college!"

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait on an update! I didn't put a authors note on top because I'd basically repeat the same thing down here. I had a little bit og writers block, and I couldn't quite come up with a solid plot, but right now I have. Yes, I did add TVD right here, and they will be here for this first part of the story. They won't always be here, but that my change as we go. This is still a SPN and TO crossover, but I am not rushing this plot line. I have my reasons for Whitmore.  
**

**I know some people were looking forward to baby Hope, and you will all get to see Hope in flashback as she grows up throughout this story. Which I am super excited about.**

**Thank you to all the reviews, and all the support on this story. I am so sorry for such a long wait but now updates should be more frequent. I promise that. **

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Occult Class

**Sorry for such a long wait for an update. Originally chapter 3 had been based around TVD season 6, but this isn't a TVD crossover so I had to change some things. If anyone is upset that TVD is involved in this, well I'm sorry but it is my fanfiction. TVD won't be here for long, but to me- the TVD characters are helping characters. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and positive feed back! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Hope Winchester**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Occult Class**

* * *

To say that Hope was somewhat socially awkward would be an understatement. Hope wasn't clicking with any one on her first day at Whitmore. In fact she stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of the college crowd. It all started when Hope had gone to get her classes double checked because sometimes Dean's information wasn't exactly dependable. That said, Hope got her schedule and dorm room. To say she was surprised would be yet another understatement.

Dean and Sam had told Hope she would be staying in Whitmore's dorms instead of at the motel room with them. Of course this had taken Hope back because that meant she would be alone. Sam had gone to explain that it would be easier for Hope to be an inside spy if she stayed the nights at Whitmore, because vampires tend to come out at night. Dean on the other hand went on for a lecture, no boys or drinking or _anything_.

Hope couldn't help but laugh to herself. Even when her father wasn't around, he always still managed to give her rules, but she knew he was right. She wasn't here to make friends or get comfortable; she was here to get a job done. Then after that she would once again get into her father's impala and go to the next town with a supernatural problem.

Currently Hope was moving boxes into her dorm room, one that she luckily didn't have to share. The boxes she carried were full of clothes Dean had gotten at the thrift shop just for show. Hope knew she had an appearance to keep up after all. Huffing, Hope hauled ass up the stairs with the box and accidently ran into some one.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!" Hope squeaked, moving to look at whom she ran into. It was a tall blonde, with blue eyes that told Hope this girl was older by a year or two. "I'm such a klutz! I'm new, have no idea what I'm doing and I'm rambling again. Sorry."

Hope played her part perfectly. Adding a few stutters here and there, avoiding eye contact and keeping her chin tilted down. It was the perfect shy clumsy girl routine. Hope thought it would work best in this situation, and apparently it did because the female in front of her softened up a bit.

"You look a little young to be in college. Did you graduate ahead of your year?" She asked with an inviting smile.

Hope bit her lip and nodded, "It's a whole new world over here. A lot more people and more expectations. It's a little scary being away from home."

She laughed, "I guess that's true. I'm Caroline Forbes! I'm from Mystic Falls Virginia."

"That's not too far from here." Hope pointed out before introducing herself as well with the name Dean had registered with (that totally went against her alias). "Hope Marshall."

Caroline's eyes seemed to widen a little bit hearing the name, and suddenly Hope found herself being studied. Caroline was taking in the girls long, dark chocolate brown hair and her piercing blue eyes that she would recognize anywhere. There had been rumors, but Caroline had never really believe them. That was until now.

Caroline tilted her head, wanting to know more. "Have we met before somewhere?"

"I highly doubt it. I lived in California before moving out here." Hope quipped quickly.

"Why did you move all the way out here?" Caroline asked, looking into Hope's eyes.

Hope shrugged, feeling the need to answer honestly but pushed past it, "Are you a student here?"

Caroline forced a small smile, slightly confused. "I graduated a few years back, but I'm here to visit my friend. She's a doctor now, but it's her first year teaching in the medical wing. Thought I could help her out a bit."

Hope hummed with a slight nod, feeling a weird vibe from the perky blonde who looked a little young to have graduated a few years back. Still, despite her better judgement, Hope pushed her suspicions back and gave a fake smile. "It was nice meeting you Caroline, I'll see you around."

With that Hope balanced her box of clothing and walked her way towards the dorm room, ignoring the lingering stare of Caroline Forbes trailing after her. Hope came to the conclusion that the blonde wasn't completely human, but yet Hope had no clue if Caroline was supernatural being or just a human that gave off weird vibes.

Still, Hope was now on high alert because her father was right. Her uncle had told her dad that she needed to learn how to sense supernatural beings on the field, but Dean never let her leave to motel. He was a mother hen, or find of like mother Gothel from _Rapunzel. _Always sheltering her away in various motels and keeping her abilities and herself hidden away from the outside world.

That was all about to change.

* * *

"I'm telling you Elena; I looked into this girl's eyes, compelled her and got _nothing_." Caroline exclaimed, crossing her arms. "I think she could be added onto the suspect list that killed Megan!"

Elena gave her vampire friend a look as she sorted through medical files of patients, "What was this girl's name?"

"_Hope_ _Marshall_." Caroline drawled out. "I get a weird vibe off her."

"What kind of vibe?" Elena asked, not really paying any attention.

Caroline looked at Elena annoyed, "Oh I'm sorry Elena. Am I bothering you with information about a potential killer that knows our secret? This girl Megan was your student, don't you care about that?"

Elena nodded, "It does Caroline, really it does. Still, you can't just go and point fingers at someone new to the college. Just because you get a weird vibe off her, doesn't mean she's a vicious vampire."

"Elena are you hearing yourself? I compelled this girl and she flat out walked away. Either she's on vervain or there is something else going on here!" Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose. "She said her name was Hope Marshall. Does that name ring a bell to you?"

Elena finally looked up from her files, and gave a shake of her head. "I have no recognition of the name."

Caroline sighed as the thirty-five year old in front of her. Ever since Elena had awoken from the coffin a little early, because of another loophole, the brunette had been different. She and Damon were together, but it had been difficult for them. Human and vampire, even more so now that Elena wanted this career choice and a family.

"Haley Marshall, the werewolf that came to Mystic Falls with Tyler nearly eighteen years ago." Caroline said softly. "The rumors of Klaus's daughter being alive might be true Elena- we should tell him."

Elena gave Caroline a sharp glare, "And what happens if you have it wrong Caroline? You can't just give a man false hope that his daughter _might_ be alive and well. Let alone here. Why the hell would she be here?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know, but Elena- I'm telling you-"

"Drop it Caroline." Elena stated. "It isn't any of your business, so don't get involved. Just stay out of this one."

Elena then picked up her files, and began to make her hourly rounds in the hospital. Leaving Caroline to stand there and think, but she merely sighed and left.

* * *

Hope had finally settled into her dorm about an hour ago, and since then she decided to explore the campus just for a little bit, trying to get the places down where she would be headed to. Her father hadn't called her yet, which was a bit strange but Hope shrugged it off as she stopped in front of a bar. Looking at the outside dinner menu, Hope decided it was about time to eat.

Walking into the bar, Hope decided that the bar itself wasn't anything special. Hope had seen lots of bars in her life time, seeing as Dean mostly always picked bars to dine in as Hope herself grew up. Hell, Hope could give you over twenty different names and differences in burgers and beers. Not that that was anything to brag about really. Still, Hope took in all the details of the bar into memory. Mostly everything was wooden and the place was spacious, bigger than any other bar she's seen.

"Just take a seat at the bar and look over the menu. I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes." A blonde instructed, handing Hope a menu and scattering off to dry some glasses and make drinks for other customers.

Hope hummer, scanning over the menu with her legs crossed on the bar seat. Her mind wondering what her uncle and father were up to at the moment. Were they looking more into Megan's death, or was she the one that had to figure everything out? Was Dean worried about her? Probably, Hope knew that was a huge probably. Still, Hope wondered what they were up to, and Castiel. That angel was like Hope's protective brother that was dangerously calm all the time.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Hope scowled at the mocking tone, turning to look at the man she barely meet the other day. Tyler Lockwood, who was now watching her intently. Hope sighed, and then returned her attention back to the menu in her hands. She didn't have time to deal with this right now. Hope got a bad vibe off this guy- something _not _human and she wanted to stay away from it. Sure she should tell her father and uncle about Tyler, but something told her not too.

That was something that made Hope wary, since she hardly kept secrets from the two men that raised her. Sure Hope could always try to confine to Castiel, but that angel would always leak her secrets to Dean faster than dynamite breaking a damn. Like that one time he ratted her out for stealing one of Dean's beers and watching a crappy movie in the motel room. Yeah, she hardly got away with anything.

"You know it's rude to ignore someone who's talking to you right?" Tyler said playfully, sliding into bar seat onto Hope's left. "Didn't your parent's teach you manners?"

"My father taught me how to punch a guy who wouldn't leave me alone." Hope quipped with an overly sweet voice. "While my uncle taught me how to use pepper spray for my safety."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, dully noting how there was no mention of a mother. Tyler also found that quite interesting about the girl next to him. Of course the first thing that drew his in was how much she looked like Hayley, even mixed with a little of Klaus. Of course, he could be wrong but Tyler's nose wouldn't betray him. Hope had an even amount of Hayley and Klaus's scents mixed with her own motor oil and herb smell. It was a unique scent that oddly mixed.

"Sounds pretty bad ass." Tyler smirked, slightly upset that Hope found the menu more interesting that himself.

"Can you leave me alone?" Hope hissed under her breathe annoyed. She wasn't very fond of being forced into conversation, but it wasn't that. Hope was happy to be out and about and actually socialize. She just didn't want to socialize with Tyler in particular. Was it silly to judge a person based off a feeling?

No, because Hope had a bad feeling about both Ruby and Meg and look- she had been right about the she-demons. Yeah, Dean, Sam, and herself had been threw a lot. Especially when Dean had died and Sam went off the rails. Hope had been forced to grow up, and she used her magic mostly to survive because Sam had been a little _preoccupied. _Dean hadn't been happy when he found that out.

Still, Crowley had no idea of her existence, thanks to Ruby and Meg agreeing to keep her a secret after naming their prices. Hope already knew it was a matter of time before she was discovered- it wasn't an _if _anymore- more like a _when_, and she wouldn't be surprised if she already was. After all, that episode with the crows had to be a sign right? _Crow_ley, Hope almost laughed at her own joke.

"Can you actually talk to me Hope?" Tyler sighed.

Hope huffed, wondering where the hell that blonde waitress was at right now, and shut her menu with an annoyed look. "Yes Tyler? How was your day?"

Tyler chuckled, "It got better now that you asked. Thank you for asking."

Hope tsked in distaste, something that was so much like Rebekah that Tyler had no reason not to believe this girl was his old friend's daughter. Well of course Tyler has gone through that stage where he tried to use the fetus of Hayley for his own gain- now Tyler regretted that, because in that haste to get revenge of Klaus, Tyler lost Caroline and Hayley. Sure he was still friends with the blonde vampire, but nothing was the same.

"Dear God, help me now." Hope groaned, silently praying that Castiel would answer her- but of course that angel wouldn't help her now. Probably busy with whatever they were trying to keep her from.

Tyler chuckled, "I'm really not that bad of a person, come on now- you don't even know me. At least give me a chance."

"And I don't really want to know you." Hope replied sourly, frowning at Tyler. "Why do you keep pestering me?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I'm just curious. We hardly get new students-"

"It's a college Tyler; new students come in every semester." Hope rolled her eyes, beginning to think Tyler was more stupid than he let on.

"Okay smartass." Tyler sassed back.

"Is he bothering you?" The blonde waitress asked, coming back and eyeing Tyler.

Hope suppressed a sigh, "He's bothersome."

"I'm simply trying to get my order. You keep ignoring me." Tyler remarked, causing both female to roll their eyes in sync.

"He's not here to order." The blonde concluded and turned to Hope. "I'm the barista slash waitress here, Liv. Decided on what you want to eat?"

Hope hummed and nodded, "I'll take a Western Bacon burger and fries."

Sometimes Hope believed she accumulated a permanent craving for burgers, especially Western burgers. She blamed her father for that. Liv took her order and left to give it to the kitchen that was somewhere hidden away in this building. Tyler was silent, as if he was studying her. Well Hope did feel his eyes on her, but did nothing.

"Liv can you make it to go!?" Hope called out to the blonde waitress, who tossed her a nod.

Hope sighed in irritation; she wanted Tyler to leave her alone. Tyler said nothing else as Liv brought back Hope's order in a to-go bag ten minutes later. Handing Liv the right amount of money for her dinner, Hope turned on her heels and left the bar. Tyler merely watched Hope go, amused. She was so much more like Hayley that Tyler could have ever imagined.

* * *

Hope nearly choked on her burger when Castiel appeared in front of the TV, giving the witch a mini heart attack. "Jesus Christ Cas, warn a girl!"

Hope coughed, watching as Castiel gave her an amused glance. Hope glared, only this angel would find amusement in nearly giving her a heart attack. Sometimes Hope secretly believed Castiel was a demon is disguise. Stick her tongue out childishly; Hope raised an eyebrow at the said angel. "What are you doing here Cas?"

Castiel sat down across from her, "Dean sent me. Something has come up Hope. Sam thought it would jeopardized your safety- so they left town."

"And they couldn't even bother with a simple phone call?" Hope huffed out angrily.

Castiel shook his head, "Sam thought that if they were being watched, the stalker would discover your existence."

Hope scoffed, "If they were in town, this so called stalker would have already seen me. Cut the bullshit lies Cas, and tell me what the hell is going on."

"I'm not lying." Castiel said, giving her a look that asked to be listened too. "I don't know the full story myself just yet Hope, but I am watching over you now. Dean and Sam are distracted by something."

"They left me here by myself." Hope snarled, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "They should have told me at least something Cas! I thought there was a case here- they never leave a case behind."

Castiel gave her a sympathetic smile, "Sam wanted me to tell you that this is your hunt now. You are to complete this hunt, and we will go from there."

Hope stared at the angel disbelieving, "Are you serious right now? Do you even hear yourself? Dad wouldn't just _leave _me!"

"You wanted freedom, to be grown up and experience life on your own. Now is your chance Hope." Castiel smartly said, earning a glare.

"I wanted to be seen as an equal." Hope admitted. "Not to be abandoned at last minute notice. I don't know what the hell is going on here, just that some people are weird-"

"Then take care of the problem." Castiel cut Hope off, flashing her a smile. "You're a hunter and a witch, I'm sure you can figure this out."

Hope sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you tell my dad and uncle when they come back I am going to strangle them, and if I have to go to _them_\- then they are definitely dead!"

* * *

Tyler knew that Hope was irritated beyond belief with him, but there was just something he couldn't quite shake off. He didn't quite understand why Hope was _here_, but the thing that bothered him the most was that Hope seemed to have no clue about who Hayley was. That only told Tyler that something happened from the time he was in New Orleans, and that it wasn't anything good. Hayley had been so protective over her child that Tyler knew she wouldn't just give her baby away without a good reason.

Yet, it brought more questions- who raised Hope? Where did she come from? Was she human? Tyler wanted to ask the younger girl these questions, but he had no clue if she knew about the supernatural world. Tyler didn't want to disrupt her peaceful life, but she came here to Whitmore- which is barely a town over from witches and vampires. Maybe it was fate, but Tyler didn't believe in fate at all. Easily Tyler decided to not pry into Hope's life, but he'd try to befriend her and protect her.

He owed Hayley that much.

Now Tyler was sitting in his occult class with Liv. The blonde witch and him once had a thing, but she tried to same him from becoming a wolf again- and he couldn't let her kill someone. It would have destroyed everything that made Liv herself. Especially after her brother's and sister's death, the blonde witch was distant, but distracted herself by staying her and working. She had casted an aging spell on herself, and even Tyler surprisingly. They were allies, but not friends.

Alaric was teaching about witches in Salem today. Liv was ignoring him, but Tyler didn't even care about that. He had other things on his mind while the older Alaric taught. Alaric had been better now, lonely- but he was trying.

A light knock came from the closed class door, and Alaric answered with a quick, "Come in."

The door opened, and in came Hope- causing Tyler to perk up. "Sorry I'm late; I sort of got lost in the other half of campus."

Alaric nodded understandingly, "Hope Marshall correct?"

Tyler grew more confused as to why Hope was using the last name Marshall when she had said her last name was Montgomery. Did Hope really know the truth? Or was she just playing with him?

"Yes, that me." Hope squeaked nervously, fidgeting under all the stares of the rest of the class. Hope really hated attention.

"Come on in Hope." Alaric smiled reassuringly, seeing the uneasiness coming from the girl. He had to do a double take, seeing a striking resemblance in the young girl who reminded him of someone. Her blue eyes were full of life, and he easily remembered one name _Klaus_. "Take any seat open."

Tyler watched as Hope scanned the crowd, her eyes lingering on his for a second before her eyes landed on Liv. Quickly Hope scurried up the steps and into the seat on the right of Liv, catching the blonde off guard. No one really messed with Liv or socialize with her, seeing as even now people hated her or thought her to be weird.

No words were said as Alaric began his lecture, which Hope found fascinating. Learning about witches was something Hope never really had a chance to do. The books Sam had described witches as evil beings, but Hope herself wasn't evil. The way Alaric was teaching, he spoke about them in a way the seemed like respect.

"In my lifetime, I've learned that there are two different types of witches. The traditional witches who use get their magic from nature, try to keep the balance, and are good. We'll call them light witches for now. Then there are the dark witches, who are said to be more of killers and closer to demons." Alaric continued.

Hope hummed in silence, thinking of which witch she was no doubt- a _light_ witch. At least according to Alaric. Dark witches seemed to be the ones her father and uncle have encountered, having her do some locator spells to find people who suddenly disappeared in the middle of a case. Suddenly Hope raised her hand in pure curiosity, she knew this subject quite well.

"Yes Ms. Marshall?" Alaric calls on her.

"In 1692, the Salem Witch Trials were a dark time in American History. Over 200 people were killed for being accused of witch craft. It's said that during this time people feared the Devil, who was constantly trying to find ways to infiltrate and destroy Christians and their holy communities. The spark of believing witches who did the Devil's bidding, thanks to the accused witch Tituba for confessing, is what caused the belief of dark witches. Leading to the panic and hysteria of the massive witch hunt." Hope recited the piece, catching Alaric off guard.

"What's the point you're trying to get at?" Alaric questioned.

Hope smiled, "My point is, what if those dark witches really did exist? Do you believe in the devil Mr. Saltzman?"

"I believe there are forms of good and evil in this world. The devil and God are just one form of that." Alaric retorted, interested in where exactly this girl was trying to go in his occult class. "Do you believe in the devil Ms. Marshall?"

Hope gave a knowing smile, "As a matter of fact, I do."

Alaric nodded, deciding to talk further with the new student later as he continued his lecture. Tyler was looking back at Hope, think of why the hell she would ask these questions. It made her suspicious in ways, and not only did Tyler think that, but so did Liv. Reaching out, Liv had this urge to touch the younger girl besides her.

Barely brushing the top of Hope's skin, Liv got flashes of blood and chanting, even a zap of power and quickly jerked back wide eyed. Hope's head snapped towards the blonde next to her, eye blue eyes narrowed. She felt the magic from Liv when she made contact, a feeling foreign to her. In Hope's blue eyes, Liv was dangerous.

"You're a witch." Liv whispered out, pulling her hand back into her lap.

Hope only stared at Liv long and hard before scowling, "Leave me the hell alone."

As the bell rang, Hope gathered her things- ready to get the hell away from Liv, who Hope concluded was another witch. Seeing as Hope had a bad history with other witches, from what her father told her, Hope naturally didn't trust them. Still, as Hope was going towards the door (and narrowly avoiding Tyler), Alaric called out to Hope.

"Hope, can I keep you after class for few minutes?" Alaric asked, earning a nod from the brunette.

As the class filed out one by one, Hope could only watch and think. Her main goal here was to find the vampire that attacked the girl, Megan, and killed the person who did it and then be on her merely little way. Of course this was her first case, which her father and uncle completely just left her on, and she already got side tracked- not no more.

"Whatcha need Mr. Saltzman?" Hope smiled, even though all she wanted was to leave.

Alaric chuckled, "Why does a girl like yourself know so much about the Salem Witch Trials? Better yet, how did you get into occult?"

"My grandfather had been interested in the supernatural, and I guess I got my interest from him." Hope smiled, thinking of her grandpa John, whom she never met before. He had passed away before, but her dad and uncle didn't say how, just like with Grandma Mary.

"That's interesting." Alaric nodded, watching the girl. Hair like Hayley, the werewolf Alaric remembered seeing around once or twice, and eyes like Klaus- the man who took over his body. Though the girl seemed to know nothing of them. "Have you ever heard of hybrids Hope?"

Hope furrowed her eyebrows, "Can't say I have."

"There's a legend I read once somewhere, about a hybrid father and a werewolf mother. Once long ago there was a man, he was a werewolf and a vampire who meet a werewolf female. Together they had a child, who was born a hybrid. The man came from a family of witches, and short story short- him and his siblings were vampires."

Hope gave Alaric a confused look, "I don't get the point of this story. How is the man a werewolf?"

Alaric smiled knowingly, seeing the all too familiar irritation look in her blue eyes. "I think it would be easier if I gave you this."

Hope watched as Alaric walked to his leather bag, opening the bag up and pulling out a leather bound journal and a book. Hope watched as Alaric walked back and extended both items out to her. Hope merely stared at Alaric.

"Since you're late in this class Hope, I'm sure you'd like to make up the points. My assignment to you is to read the journal, and the book." Alaric smiled sadly.

"The what?" Hope asked, tracing the name on the leather bound book _Mikaelson. _

"I want you to finish writing the book." Was all Alaric said cryptically.

Hope frowned, "I don't understand? How am I supposed to finish a book about people I don't know?"

Alaric shook his head, "You'll understand eventually. That's all I wanted to discuss Hope."

Hope frowned, but nodded- taking both the books and leaving the room. This hunt just kept getting weirder and weirder, but enough of that. Shoving the books into her bag, having no intention of actually reading them since she wasn't here for educational purposes, Hope made her way to the library to research more of local killings.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. The two characters I can see actually staying in this story Tyler (obviously because I ship him and Hope) and Liv. All the other characters from TVD, no.**

**Things I'd like to clear up.**

**This is based after season 7, only in this version Caroline isn't pregnant and Elena is human and a doctor/teacher after Jo. We probably won't be seeing the Salvatore's or Bonnie. Alaric is older, and an occult teacher- who still grieves for his deceased wife of a minute, Jo. Tyler and Liv aren't good of friends but allies and have a mutual friendship. Tyler didn't let Liv take the kill for him, result Tyler in being a werewolf. Liv is a witch, young because of a spell, who doesn't have purpose in her life after her family's death. **

**Hope that cleared somethings up! Please review!**

**Also check out my Originals and Twilight fan fiction crossover,**_ A Wolf's Heart_


End file.
